Field
One or more example embodiments relate to methods and systems for creating content through collaboration between users.
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Users may create secondary content using contents created by any of the users. For example, users may create and provide a three-dimensional (3D) image by finding images taken and uploaded by individual users of the same object and synchronizing the individually taken images.
However, the process of finding and synchronizing the individually taken images entails a process of analyzing and classifying all of the individually taken images, which is computationally intensive and a result may not be specified in advance.